A Pocky & A Pink Nail Polish
by straydogz89
Summary: Two years pass after their graduation on black class. Story about team sexy and some random occasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Take place after black class assassination ends. Two years has pass since then. **

**Haruki is now studying in a scholarship college which she could afford. But still doing multi-part time job to support her family situation.**

**Mainly focus on Haruki x Isuke but there will be other pairings as well .**

**P/S: Abit of ****violence **and** language. Adding in some sexy and a bit of naughty. For those who dislike,**** Proceed with caution**. 

**I don't think there will be a fighting scene, mostly relationship and romance. **

**Pardon my poor english and please bear with me. Cheers .**

* * *

" Sagae-san !" A guy call out to her when she was about to leave her desk.

" Want to grab something to eat with us ? We`re going to karaoke after that. It`ll be fun ! "

Looking back to him, she gave a big smile and said " Thanks dude but i need to hurry up for my next part time job. How about next time. And have fun guys."

While rushing out the class door.

" Aaaaaaand she`s gone. Next time huh? She keep reject every single time when i ask her. I wonder what kind of part time job she had this time. She never stop working . " the guy sighed with a helpless face on it.

" I guess everyone has its difficulties. I heard that her family is poor with nine siblings that's why she needs to work extra ten times harder." One of his friends said while patting his shoulder.

" And by the way, you got a thing for sagae-san? I can see u keep bugging her bro~ " Continued .

" Whaaa- what are you talking about ! Get lost man ! " The guy face flush till it's like a tomato.

" Hey chill man I was just joking around. But you know, i heard rumor about she`s going out with someone else now. I guess you got no chances now. " Said his friend with a grinning face on it.

The guy sigh even louder than before. Seems like his friend enjoying teasing him.

* * *

_Two years has pass after our graduation on black class. I wonder what others are doing now. It's being too long. I hope they are fine. would love to see them again some other time. This kind of thoughts has being running through my mind lately._

As haruki rushing down into a busy streets, there is an unique yet fluffy kind of cafe in front of her.

" Sorry I'm late ! I`ll get to change right now ! " Opening up the door before having both of her palm on her knee with a heavily breathe letting out. She must running all the way down with all her might.

And so haruki went to the back of the cafe , there`s a small room for the staff to take a break and cloth changing. Opening up the door to the locker room, Inside , haruki saw two girls with a long silver haired ponytails. As soon as the girls notice the door was open, one of them starting to squeak while crouching down covering up herself, while the other one give off a killer stare right to haruki.

" Banba-san ! ? Is that you !? " Haruki eyes were widened in surprise.

" Huh? Sagae-san ? "

" S- Shinya... What i-is happening.. " Mahiru, Still crouching down covering up herself.

" Mahiru, stand up, It's okay. It's Sagae-san. there's no need to be embarrassed about." Holding up mahiru arms with one hand. Still feeling shy, mahiru don't dare to look at haruki.

" Damn ! It's so good to see you guys again ! What's bring the twins here ?" Letting out a happy yet a bit confuse face.

" This cafe belongs to sumireko own personal interested. And wants us to work here. Though at first i was refusing to wear such fluffy uniform but since mahiru likes this kind of things, i had no choice but to follow. And of course it's because sumireko likes too ! "Shinya giving out a small sigh but somehow doesn't care either as long both of them are happy.

" Hanabusa-san own this cafe ?! Heck i got no idea! No wonder i get approved right away without doing any interview. Guess i need to thanks her huh . " Haruki chuckled .

Both parties is happy to see each again that they have no idea where to start, and they end up staring each other. But soon this happy-reunion thing has being disturb by a knocking sound.

" Hey girls what are you guys doing inside the locker room for so long! there`s a bunch of customer waiting for us ! " Manager-san, letting out a loud frustrated voice.

" Shut yer damn mouth old man! We`re coming now ! " Shinya answer back as she`s about to kick the door apart.

With haste , haruki undress her shirt following by her skirt. Shinya and Mahiru, in the other hand while waiting for haruki to be done, their eyes caught something unexpected shocking.

" What the heck ? Sagae-san, what the fuck is that ? No fucking way yer serious aren't yer ." Shinya with a serious voice looking at haruki back, startled.

Haruki only gave a _Hmm? _ respond as she was busy putting up her uniform.

" Yer back . What the fuck happened to yer back ? "

A few bruise, some hardly can being seen. One to two obvious teeth mark on her shoulder that can easily covered by clothes. And a lot of nails scratches, i mean ALOT. Somehow it's almost like haruki is being abused.

" Ahh about my back, Sorry. I guess isuke-sama is like a cat at bed. She have this habit that likes to scratch me all over my back and give me pinches me when we...do. That satisfied her and because we do it anywhere sometimes so she had to bite me to avoid making any noise in public. she seems to enjoy it very much so i have no complaint. I'm not being abused. Sorry if i give u the wrong idea banba-san. "

Haruki giving out a bit of embarrassing atmosphere around her, but she looks so happy that the twins is giving her a stupid stare.

" Isuke ? that Inukai Isuke ? Yer one of a hell masochist. If yer done changing let's get the hell out of here before that old man nag again."

Closing her own locker, they step out from the locker room.

* * *

**A short and naughty start i guess ? LoL. Reviews and comments are welcome. Enjoy till the next chapter out. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do you ever wrote something and the very next day when you read it again you felt embarrassing ? Well I did LOL.**

**About my previous chapter, Isuke have this sadistic personality of hers so I thought, yeah why not ? I think this will make things more interesting and also be able to make their characteristic shiner . I also wanted to try to make Haruki the dominating side but not in this story. Seme & Uke ftw. By the way, this story doesn't have a main plot yet so it's kind of like a school life Anime with random occasion and encounters.**

**Once again, Pardon my poor English and please enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

**EDIT: Sorry guys abit of error just now. The chapter is up again.**

* * *

Several weeks has pass since the last event. Only to be able to work on weekends on this cafe as her other part time job has being occupied on weekdays. Strike by her own curiosity, only Haruki is wearing a butler uniform while the twin is wearing a fluffy maid uniform. This suppose to be Hanabusa-san idea as she believed that Haruki can attracts more female customer than male as she is quite popular due to her tomboyish yet fashion style. Haruki has being popular not only to female but also male. Previously, she often received love letter and confession from both gender during her part time and now still.

" Let me repeat... One hot Vanilla Latte, One Italian Almond tea and two Spaghetti Turkey Carbonara.. Is this correct ? " the female customer nodded, " Thank you, we'll be right back to you in a minute. " Giving customer a smile and a bow, Haruki quickly went to the next customer table for order.

The cafe itself is also quite famous due to its warm and cozy environment especially at night. The sound of a jazz music coming out from an old school radio. A bunch of soft whispering and chatting customer, a place that can give you a peace of mind to relax the most.

Yet, even in this particular busy day, There is this girl who caught Haruki attention. Not only her, but also the male customer inside the cafe as well. Sitting at the most cornered table, a girl with a long pink color hair, golden eyes, wearing a short plaid skirt , a long sleeve black jacket that showing off her midriff and a pair of heeled boots. She really is beautiful indeed. Even when everyone is being attracted to her, She doesn't care about it and crossed her arms , waiting to be served.

" Yo Isuke-sama. I see you're here." Looking at Isuke with a cheerful face.

" Isuke never wants to be in this low quality and cheap cafe~ " Isuke rolled her eyes and continued " But since Haruki is working here so it's fine."

She's Inukai Isuke, Haruki's lover. They have being together for almost two years now. And still acting all lovey-dovey couple even though Isuke doesn't show much affection on the outside, but will only show her soft side when she's alone together with Haruki. Both of them are head heels for each other.

While waiting for Haruki to finish her shift, she noticed that there's quite a few female customer delighted squeals while whispering to each other looking at Haruki, admiring her. Instantly, Isuke gets annoyed by them and how she wish she could just ask them to shut up.

" Sorry for making you wait even though you just finish your job. Here's a treat from me. A Caffe Latte! " Putting down the Latte slowly in front of Isuke table.

" My, A heart art Caffe Latte. How daring of you~ " Letting out a sarcastic voice, thinking of teasing Haruki for her own satisfaction, but instead, she got teased.

Lowering down her head and lean towards Isuke ears, she whispered " Only for you, my dear Isuke-sama." Giving her a soft kiss on her cheeks before she lean back. " Enjoy ~ " Aiming Isuke with a deadly sweet winks and continuing back to her work.

Doesn't have the time to react in this short time, Isuke, left jolted and stunned. A few second right before she get back to her sense, her cheeks slowly starting to become blushed.

" That idiot.. Isuke is going to kill her when she's done !"

* * *

Walking down into the busy street, A bright full moon, Sky that are full of stars, streets that are full of car and people walking in fast pace. neon lights lighten everywhere.

"Hey , Isuke-sama. Want to stay over my house tonight ? It's almost pass midnight so the kids should be sleeping soundly now." Haruki asked.

" Isuke want to see mama and papa soon since she just got back from her job. How about Haruki come stay over my house tonight~ mama and papa would be glad to see you too." Inviting her instead of rejecting sound like she got a evil plan on her mind.

" Sure, cool. that sound alright. I wanted to greet them too since it's being long . "grinning while chewing her pocky she just took from her pocket.

Arrived at Isuke house, her mama and papa warmly welcome Haruki as like she's one of their daughter. Having dinner together, As always, their dinner is always full of surprise. This time is a Hayashi rice with thick beef stew. A skewered meat, vegetables, deep fried. Yakiniku, a grilled meat , Sashimi and Sake. There's a few side dishes as well. A pleasant shower after dinner , everyone head back to their own room looking exhausted.

But not in the girls room, clothes are scattered around the room, whimper can be heard around them. Under their blanket, Haruki on the top, placing both hand on Isuke cheeks as their soft lips is pressing each other passionately. Both of them, not to having this sensation in a few weeks making them more and more intimate and arouse. Soft moan keep echoing through their ears. By habit, Isuke both arm is wrapping around Haruki back, soon scratches can be seen. Biting Haruki bottom lips, making her to groan, Isuke quickly slip her tongue into Haruki's mouth, sucking her tongue , twisting it intensely like she's playing around that left the other girl almost out of breathe. Trying to push away to have a space to breathe, Isuke tighten her hug not letting Her to break free, She deepened the kiss even more. A few minutes later, she loosen her arms , Haruki gasp out to breathe.

" Haa.. haa.. Isuke-sama, are you trying to get me suffocated ? " still trying to recover her breathe to normal.

" Oh please, this is just a little pay back of what you did back then ~ There's still more to come. Don't tell me you're that weak ? " Isuke smirking like she won over everything.

Looking at how Isuke is having fun, Haruki answered "Challenge accepted. "

Isuke gave her another kiss by not waiting her to recover her breathe.

* * *

**Hmm.. I'm not really good at using words because of my poor English but I hope I successfully convey their feelings to each other. If you guys are wondering what Isuke job is, keep wondering LOL . **

**If there's any error need to amend please let me know. As always, reviews and comments are welcome. I already have the next chapter in progress but still need more summarize and setting , might take a while until its up. Nonetheless, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter we will be focusing on their flashback. How they met each other after graduate before I take things further in the present. **

**Since I'm trying to make their flashback story a bit long, its separate into two parts. **

**I hope you guys could bear with me since some flashback tends to be a bit boring. Now let's enjoy the first part first ~ Cheers.**

**Note: Since i change my Rating into M, sometimes need to annual fill the rating filter or else it wont appear in the fiction.**

* * *

**_Flashback - A month pass after their graduation._**

" Hey, the two of you, search over there. The rest, follow me! Quickly! Make sure to search every single place! She won't be that far away with that wound of hers! That bitch, she's not getting away after assassinate our boss ! "

Several footsteps can be heard in this silent night. A bunch of _yakuza_ in black suit trying to search even a slightly corner for their target. Meanwhile, trying to escape from them, Isuke leaning her shoulder arm towards the wall, dragging herself. Her leg were badly injured by attempting to assassinate their boss just a moment ago. She's being too careless for not noticing a pocket knife the boss had being hiding. Just before she ends the boss life, she got stabbed on the leg. Somehow something has being bothering Isuke that most of her job doesn't go on too well after her vacation in Caribbean.

Following the path, Isuke dragging herself towards an alley, having herself half exhausted. Few blood dripping down from her leg, leaving a trails. Its only a matter of time before those _yakuza_ finds her.

" There! There she is! Inside that alley! She's there! Everyone faster ! "

Trying to escape from them she went deeper into the alley has now turned into a dead end. Turning back, she saw those _yakuza_ is catching up. Having no time to search for other escape route, she has being cornered. Generally, with this kind of numbers she can easily beat the shit out of them. But due to her wound, dragging herself almost making herself ran out of energy.

* * *

Haruki, just happen to end her night shift from the construction site, trying to rush back home. Taking her usual shortcut, something caught her attention. Back at the alley, she saw a bunch of _yakuza _surrounding a girl. That girl, doesn't took Haruki long enough to recognize who she is. Knowing the situation, Haruki, giving a grin on her face, she bite off the pocky inside her mouth. Before those _yakuza _could to anything, She immediately jump out and give one of the _yakuza_ a heavy punch that make him fly away, follow by the others. In a blink , all of the _yakuza_ were beaten unconscious. An absolute victory ! Having a pocky on her mouth she just took out from her pocket.

" How rare to see you here again, Isuke-sama. Are you here for a job? You got injured pretty bad. My house is nearby. We can treat your wound there. Can you stand ? " Reaching out her hand to Isuke with a smile.

Her heart skip a beat when she saw Haruki in front of her.

" Isuke doesn't need any help. And also she can beat them all by herself without any help in the first place~" Ignoring her offer as she's trying hard to stand up herself.

Looking at her, Haruki lean herself towards Isuke side as she grab one of Isuke arm and put it around her neck, And her arms around Isuke waist, holding her up, trying to support her balance.

" Wha- What are you doing !? Isuke said she doesn't need any help. Are you deaf? ! " Isuke frowned but doesn't show any sign of pushing her away.

" Come on Isuke-sama, let me help you out there. If you doesn't like this, how about I give you a hug from the back ? Or perhaps you like a bridal hug instead ? " Haruki said while smirking.

" Idiot.. " A little sign of blushing coming from Isuke cheeks.

On their way back, even though none of them admit, actually both of them are happy that they get to meet again. Isuke realize the reason why she couldn't focus on her job, is because of Haruki. Back then when they are still student at Myoujou Academy, the time that she spend together with Haruki make her starting to develop feelings towards her. On the day that when Haruki is going to assassinate Ichinose Haru, She gave her advice but she knew that Haruki won't stop no matter what happens. Never get to tell how she felt about her, Haruki was expelled from school the next day.

* * *

" This might sting a bit." Crouch down in front of Isuke leg by slowly removing the blood stain and apply some anti-bacterial on her injured wound, after that she start wrapping sterile bandage around it.

_Wow.. this is quite a view huh.. Isuke-sama thigh .. they look so long and slender.. fair and soft. I wonder what its taste like if I lick it... And a little bit of nibble could leave a mark too.. I knew that she's pretty but looking up close front.. It's too much of a alluring.. Its turning me on.. I want to eat her up all by myself. Crap, I sound like so some old pervert ! I need to stop thinking now or I might get hatred later. _

" Are you done yet ? Isuke wants to leave already. Its taking too long, She is getting boring just sitting here doing nothing ~ " Complaining while looking at her own nails, admiring.

Haruki snap out from her thoughts " Yeah it's done. This should do good. " and a bit of hesitation as she continue "... Hey.. Isuke-sama, Do you think we still be able to meet again after this ? "

Isuke as she was preparing to leave the house, turn back and trying to tease her with a joke " Oh my, don't tell me you like me or something ~? Just jok- "

Before she could finish her own sentences, Haruki grab her hand, gave her a soft kiss on her hand, facing up towards Isuke with a serious face,

" Yes, I think I might be in love with you. it's not a coincidence, I have fallen for you from the start. And now again. "

A bold confession coming out from Haruki leaving Isuke startled, catching her off guard. Counter back by her own words, Isuke quickly shake off her hands from Haruki. Turns around and run away as far as possible, hoping that Haruki doesn't notice that her face is blushing till the heat could melt an ice.

* * *

**A sweet chapter. I hope this chapter is not too boring. Haruki is like a prince in here. she so cool !**

**Leaving some review would be much appreciated ~ Let me know if there's any error too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter until the next one is up. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day.._

After that incident, Haruki still couldn't forget what happen last night. Every time when she recall back even a slightly moment on what happen, her cheeks turn blushing. She dint mean to confess so suddenly but just to be able to see Isuke makes her couldn't think straight.

" Oh damn it! Just how stupid can I be ?! Why would I say something like that so suddenly !? Its scaring her off. Now I bet Isuke-sama doesn't wants to see me anymore. She even ran off without saying anything.. I think she hates me now . What should I do.. Arghhh ! I'm so hopeless right now I feel like dying. ! " A huge sigh coming out from Haruki as she keeps on scratching her head, frustrated.

" Hoi Sagae-san, What's the matter ? I can see you couldn't focus on your work today. Looks like you got a problem there ? " One of the worker on the construction site gave her a pat on her head.

" Oh hey, nah.. Nothing much. Sorry but I'm alright. " Still a sigh coming out from Haruki.

" It's not just me , those people they all worrying about you. So if u need anything or somebody to talk about just let us now ! " Said the worker with a big smile on his face before he continue back to his work.

Sure, even if Haruki wants someone to talk to, those people are just too much of a blockhead for them to understand. She knew that too much of a thinking won't do her any good. And so she pack her lunchbox and head back to work.

* * *

Walking back with her usual shortcut after her part time job, still couldn't shake that feeling off. She give a huge sigh again.

" You know if you keep sighing like this, you going to end up dead before Isuke~ " A familiar voice shout out.

Instantly recognize who's that voice belong to, she quickly turns back and she saw Isuke standing there with her arm cross, like she's waiting for someone.

" .. Isuke-sama ! Why are you here ? " Haruki widen her eyes as she asked.

" Why can't Isuke be here ? She can be any place she wants~" A pause right before she continue again " ...And she haven't gave you the answer from last night yet. " Trying to avoid eye contact with Haruki as she speak.

When Isuke mention stuff about last night, Haruki start to panic as she try to think all sort of obvious stupid crapping excuse.

" Ah sorry about last night, I think there's something wrong with me or maybe I'm a bit drunk even though I didn't drink anything or maybe- " before she couldn't finish any of that crap, She heard Isuke mumble something that it's too soft to be heard.

" Isuke-sama ? Did you say something just now ? " Making sure she dint heard wrong.

"... you too.. " Isuke mumble again.

" Say again ? " Haruki with a confuse face wondering what Isuke is trying to tell.

" Are you really deaf or what ! ? Isuke say she likes you too ! You idiot ! Stop making Isuke repeating those embarrassing words Haruki you idiot! You better take full responsibility! " Shouting with all her might while gripping her hand hard with her eye closed.

Ridiculously, never in her whole life she acted like this before, it's just like a little girls who fall in love in some shoujo manga. She had no idea why she act like this whenever she's with Haruki, but she understand now, it's because she love her. Because it's Haruki she wants.

On the other hand, this time is Haruki turns to be startled. Never to think that Isuke would return her feelings. Too hard to be true, she even punch herself hard thinking that if this is all a dream. But her imagination stop when she notice Isuke hands were shaking. She knew that Isuke took up all her courage, not being herself, trying so hard to confess. And she think it's time for her to do something in return. Walking towards Isuke, She grab her hand and took her back to the alley. Pinned her down with both of her hand on the wall, looking right through her golden eyes. Their face is just a few inches away from each other.

" What do you think you're doing? " Isuke widen her eyes, look surprised.

" Taking full responsibility~ " Haruki answered confidently with a smirk on her face.

The next thing Haruki did is, she press her lips against Isuke. Doesn't show any sign of rejecting, instead she respond by kissing back. Never knew how soft Isuke lips are, She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in. She suck her tongue while biting it making Isuke let out a soft whimper. Haruki broke the kiss and saw Isuke looking at her with those eyes that begging for more pleasure.

How ironic, to think that this is the place where she saved Isuke from those _yakuza_ and now here she is with her again but this time, with a different business.

But for both of them, kissing is just not enough, they want more. They kissed again but this time with both of their tongue inside, sucking and twisting each other tongue, making a slurping sound. Isuke start wrapping her arm around Haruki neck, following by slowly moving down her hands to her shirt. She remove her bow tie first, and started to unbutton her shirt. Looking at how sexy those collarbone are, Isuke couldn't resist as she lean towards it and suck it till there's a mark appear. With this, she is now Isuke property. While Isuke is enjoying herself, Haruki move her hand towards Isuke chest, she flinch but still let Haruki do as she please. Groping it with one hand, Isuke letting out a sweet yet sexy small moan. A moan that Haruki never heard before is making her more exciting as she start to unzip Isuke jacket with her other hand, following by her bra as she continue to fondle her breast. As they continue, not even bother to think that they were in public, they just don't want this moment to end . They keep getting closer and closer.

As soon as they going to the next level, Suddenly a huge crash sound coming out of nowhere making them break out to each other, startled and stunned. Staring at each other , they had no idea what the crash was all about. Perhaps is one of the construction site errors. What a stupid way to ruin the mood they just got, both of them couldn't help but to keep giggling how stupid this is.

" Um.. Isuke-sama, if you don't mind , let's go back to my house so we can continue where we left. " saying while she help Isuke to zip up her jacket for her. Isuke nodded. Once Haruki done button up her own shirt, they both hold hands like a sweet couple as they walk back to her house.

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

_Back in the present..._

"Hmmghh.. What a dream. It's being so long since I dreamt about our past. " Haruki woke up from her bed. While stretching her arms up high, she felt a slightly ache coming from her back. few new bruise and some freshly scratches can been seen from her back. This remind Haruki that that night they were doing it several times that none of them wanted to stop. Like some wild animals, doesn't want to surrender to each other, they keep doing until both of them ran out of energy and collapse.

Beside her, Isuke is sleeping soundly. Her sweet sleeping face, just by looking at it could erase all of her problem. Haruki lean down to her ears and whisper "Welcome back Isuke-sama. I missed you. "

Out of nowhere, suddenly a big grin coming out from Haruki face. She took out her phone and took a picture of Isuke sleeping face.

" Wait till she woke up and I'm going to tease her with this ! "

* * *

**Isuke being a sadistic and a tsundere = win ! Nuff said. Your argument is invalid . **

**Back in the present, "that night" that Haruki mention is from Chapter 2. I hope you guys don't get confused. Enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: a short chapter about other pairings in AnR . Enjoy~ Cheers.**

* * *

" Tokaku-san ! Hurry~ Haruki-san said it's somewhere around here~" Haru grabbing Tokaku hands while dragging her in this busy streets.

" Ichinose, calm down. The cafe won't run away itself. " Looking at Haru helplessly.

" But it's being so long since Haru saw them ! Haru is excited~! " Her usual big smile on her face.

On a certain day, they bump into each other while Haruki is on her way to college and Haru who just happen to finish her class. Haru explain that she has being transfer from her old college but never knew that it's the same college Haruki attend. While they on it, they switch phone numbers, and so Haruki invite her to the cafe she work on weekends.

* * *

_ding ding~ the bell hanging on top of the door rings as the doors open._

" Welcome Haru-chan and also Azuma. " Haruki greet them with a smile.

" Uwahh~ Haruki-san ! You look so cool and handsome in this butler uniform ! What happen if Haru fall in love with you ? " Haru giggle as she was joking around. Tokaku beside her knew that she was joking and doesn't seem bother at all.

" That won't be happening because Isuke will kill you~ How about you die for Isuke sake~? " A voice came out from the most cornered table. Isuke, sitting at her usual table, glared at Haru.

Looking at Isuke, Tokaku quickly jump out in front of Haru to protect her, while glare back at Isuke. Haruki sense that this will cause a chaos since its evolved Haru, before she could do anything to stop, suddenly a husky voice shout out " HEYYY, What are yer guys doing ?! Are yer trying to pick a fight in this cafe !? Looks like fun, Let me join too ! Yer can't start a party without a hammer yer know ? " Shinya who have a big grin on her face suddenly appear in front of them.

" Banba-san.. and I thought you came here to stop them but instead you're making the situation worst. " Haruki face palm.

Mahiru, not happen to be inside the cafe, she went to do an errand for Sumireko , couldn't stop Shinya. After a few coaxing from their lovers, Isuke and Tokaku stopped, Ignoring Shinya. But unfortunately, since its weekends, the cafe table is currently occupied so Haru and Tokaku had to sit with the same table as Isuke.

Tokaku with a dissatisfied face trying to threaten Isuke " Touch her and i'll kill you off . "

" Isuke is scared~ " Letting out a sarcastic voice.

Facing the idiot couple, they were so much of lovey-dovey till it pissed Isuke off. Just when Tokaku went to the washroom , she's thinking of teasing Haru.

" Haru-chan, since you and Azuma-san are dating, so I think you guys do it already right~ ? " She smirk.

" Do ? " Haru looks confused.

" Yeap ~ Do ~ On bed ~ So have you guys do it already ~ ? continue to smirk.

Suddenly understand what Isuke mean, Haru face quickly turn blush and reply in a rather embarrassing voice " No.. notyet.. We always stop after kissing.. Tokaku-san said that she doesn't want to hurt me..." While cover her blush face with both her hands.

Isuke suddenly burst into laughter , she couldn't believe that THAT Azuma Tokaku couldn't even do something so simple as this.

" That virgin. " Still laughing as she look back at Haru " How about Isuke give you some advice ? Isuke know a lot of stuff since she always do it with Haruki~ " Said in a rather proud voice.

Haru nodded happily and so Isuke whisper into Haru and teach her stuff that can be use on Tokaku .

* * *

On that night,

Inside Haru room, sitting on her bed, Haru and Tokaku is kissing, right before things started to become strange, Tokaku broke off the kiss. But instead Haru suddenly push Tokaku down the bed.

" Ichinose ? " Tokaku widen her eyes as she's shock that Haru would do something like this.

" It's okay Tokaku-san. You want to do this also don't you? Inukai-san told me that Haru need to be the aggressive type because Tokaku-san is shy and won't make a move on Haru . " Saying while looking at Tokaku with an intense eyes.

" That bitch ! What she told you to do . Dont listen to her Ichinose. And also let me go ! " Tokaku as she trying to struggle out from Haru but wont bugged at all.

" Hey Ichinose ! Where do you think you're hand is touching ? No don't, I know that something is wrong here !" Still struggling to get out.

" Dont worry Tokaku-san, Haru will be gentle. Inukai-san teach Haru alot and Haru know she can handle this. Tokaku-san can just sit back and relax ." Haru is already in her own world and Tokaku words won't reach her anymore.

" Noooo stop Ichinose.. Ahh.. Wait.. Stoooooooooop- " Tokaku miserable yet sorrowful moan echo through the night .

Congratulations. Achievement unlocked. After all this years, Ichinose Haru has successfully raped Azuma Tokaku. And they live happily ever after.

* * *

**I'm trying to finish this chapter before I sleep because starting next week I might be busy with my school project so I can't write often anymore. I hope you guys really enjoy my story , and I'll try see what I can do . Well then ~ cheers.**


End file.
